


Cross' Big Birthday Bash

by carelesscreativity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelesscreativity/pseuds/carelesscreativity
Summary: It's Cross' Birthday!
Relationships: Crossmare, Dross - Relationship, Horrordust - Relationship, Horrorkiller, Kross - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Cross' Big Birthday Bash

A small chocolate cake sat on the table. Only one slice was taken out of it and only one bite had been taken out of that. Nearby, Cross was flushed purple and twitching as he laid on the couch. His ecto was formed. ALL of his ecto was formed and he inhaled shakily. The rest of the Bad Guys were gathered around him.

One of Nightmare’s tentacles gently flicked against Cross’ cheek and he groaned. He could barely think. He was so hot. He heard another quiet command from Nightmare and flinched as hands began to pull at his clothes. He was undressed down to his shorts and shirt. His breasts were formed, as was his cock, straining against his shorts. Nightmare leaned over Cross.

“It’s okay, Cross, you won’t even have to think. We’ll take good care of you.” He purred softly. He looked up. “Someone will be the odd one out. Any volunteers?” Horror mumbled that he didn’t want to do this. He was fiddling with his fingers, clearly uncertain. Nightmare blinked. “That’s perfectly okay, Horror. You may hold his hand if you wish. Provide some comfort…”

Horror nodded meekly. Cross inhaled as he was turned onto his back. He felt Killer straddle his lower torso as Dust got between his legs. Nightmare slowly tipped Cross’ head back and the soldier let out a strained protest as Nightmare’s teal cock suddenly sprung out next to his face. He was teary-eyed as he shook his head. “Oh, don’t be like that. Today’s all about you, Cross…”

Nightmare’s rumble seemed to encourage the other two enough. Dust pulled off Cross’ shorts as Killer pushed up his shirt. Killer’s grin was wide as he reached out. “Fuck, look at ya…” He purred in quiet appreciation. Cross cried out as he felt Killer’s hands roughly squeeze his breasts, his bony thumbs rubbing and teasing his nipples. Cross whimpered.

He jumped as he felt something else. Two hands were clasping his own and he just barely managed to look over. Horror was holding his hand, his cheeks slightly flushed. He stared at Cross in worry and that made the soldier feel a little better. “AH!!” He cried out as he suddenly felt Dust rubbing his clit. “Ah!! W-wait… wait…”

He choked for a moment as Nightmare pushed his cock into Cross’ mouth, effectively silencing him. “There we go… nice and quiet… swallow, Cross…” Cross weakly followed his order, gulping Nightmare’s cock a little deeper into his throat. Killer had taken out his own cock, rubbing it against Cross’ chest, between his breasts. He continued to roll and squeeze them, making Cross let out muffled groans.

The soldier’s body tried to arch, but couldn’t as he suddenly felt two fingers push inside his entrance. He forcibly kept himself from biting down. He was teary-eyed as he struggled to breathe around Nightmare’s cock. There was so much stimulation happening at once and Killer was heard giving a chuckle. “He feels GOOD…” He had squished his breasts together, thrusting his cock between them.

Tears ran down Cross’ purple face as his body uselessly twitched and his toes curled. He let out a loud, muffled moan as he felt Dust’s fingers spreading and thrusting inside of him. He choked again as Nightmare used the opportunity to thrust further into his throat. He began to panic and he heard Nightmare sigh before pulling out. Cross drew in desperate gulps of air.

He felt Horror squeeze his hand again. He inhaled shakily and gave a weak squeeze back. Nightmare shushed Cross softly, gently rubbing his cheek, encouraging him to breathe. Killer was still thrusting slowly between his breasts and Cross let out a shaking whine as he finally felt Dust’s fingers leave him.

Something else was felt and Cross’ eyes widened. “W-Wait!! WAIT!!” He shrieked as he felt Dust slam all the way inside of him, their ecto smacking together. Cross’ legs shook and his feet arched, dragging along the couch. Nightmare hummed and prompted Cross to open his mouth again. Cross didn’t want to, but his jaw fell slack anyway.

Nightmare purred, seeming pleased. Cross groaned as Nightmare pushed into his mouth again. He was being stuffed from both ends and it was so much to process. He continued to weakly cry, his back trying to arch, but being unable due to Killer sitting on his stomach. He cried out as Killer’s cum spattered his chest and throat. He wanted to swear, but couldn’t speak around Nightmare’s cock.

He kept sucking it deeper into his throat as Dust rocked his lower body. Cross was shaking. Horror continued to squeeze his hand. He was worried for Cross. He was worried, but if the buzzing in his pelvis told him anything, he was also aroused. He didn’t have enough magic to do anything about it and he whimpered, leaning his forehead against the side of couch as Cross made more wet, delicious sounds.

Killer climbed off of him and Cross’ body arched, his other hand desperately gripping the couch as he moaned around Nightmare’s cock. Killer seemed to notice Horror and knelt next to him. “You want in?” He asked, tipping his head. Horror was shaking. He winced as Killer reached out and Killer shushed him softly, promising Horror that he wouldn’t hurt him. He sent a spark of magic through Horror.

It wasn’t much, but it was enough for him to form a blood-red ecto body with an entrance. He quivered. He continued to hold Cross’ hand as Killer had him lean against the side of the couch. Horror inhaled shakily as he felt Killer’s cock rubbing between his legs, sliding along his clothed folds. Killer gave a soft sigh and leaned forward, gently pressing his teeth to the back of Horror’s neck.

Killer was actively aware of Dust’s eyes on him as the other fucked hard into Cross. He had his grey-stained hands dug into Cross’ hips. Cross came with a shriek, his cum spattering his stomach. Neither Dust or Nightmare were done yet though. Killer knew that if he hurt Horror, even accidentally, Dust would kill him. He had to be gentle.

He pressed another kiss to the back of his neck and Horror shivered again, letting out a weak whimper. “I’m going to give you another spark. Can you form your chest for me?” Killer asked softly. Horror gave a weak nod. Kilelr sent another spark of magic through Horror. He continued to rub between his clothed legs, thrusting slowly. He slid his hands up Horror’s body, pushing under his blood-stained, ragged T-Shirt.

“Pl-Please don’t laugh…” Horror whimpered. Killer paused before shaking his head, saying he wouldn’t do that. He could still feel Horror’s ribs as he slid his hands up his body. Cross cried out, having cum again. He was shaking. Nightmare finally grunted and Cross’ eyes widened as the darker came deep in his throat. Nightmare pulled out and Cross tried to spit it out.

Immediately, Nightmare grabbed his jaws and forced them shut. His aura became heavy. “Swallow.” He ordered, his voice strained and face dusted with cyan. Cross trembled before gulping it down. Nightmare released him and Cross coughed, crying weakly. Nightmare moved away, his tentacles curled under Cross’ head and back. He was cushioning him.

Dust’s eyes glowed brighter and Cross SCREAMED as Dust fucked into him roughly, their ecto slapping together. The hooded skeleton had the most stamina out of all of them. Killer was gently groping Horror’s small breasts and assuring him that he thought they were cute. Horror nodded and stared down at Cross.

Cross tearfully turned to look at him as he moaned and Horror blushed. He leaned forward and Cross was momentarily shocked as Horror pressed their teeth together. The broken skeleton pulled back and apologized weakly. Cross tried to assure him it was okay. Dust thrusted DEEP all of a sudden, getting Cross’ attention. “I want one too.”

Before Cross could really process that, Dust had already yanked him up, the sudden change making him cum again. He didn’t know how much more he could handle. Dust smashed their teeth together, forcing his tongue into Cross’ mouth. Cross groaned and opened it, allowing Dust access. The other barely gave him time to breathe.

Killer had tugged down Horror’s shorts and nuzzled the back of his shoulder. Horror was dripping and he made a weak noise, watching Dust dominate both Cross’ mouth and body. He cried out as Killer’s cock pushed into him and he leaned against the couch, trembling. He groaned, rubbing his cheek against the fabric. Killer began to move, thrusting into Horror.

Dust laid Cross back down and the two being fucked seemed to gravitate towards one another. Horror weakly pressed his head to Cross’ and Cross did the same, shaking as he screwed his eyes shut. He cried out as Dust finally thrusted one more time and he could feel cum being released into his belly. His eyes widened as he realized it wasn’t stopping after a moment, Dust groaning weakly.

In fact, it didn’t stop until Cross’ belly was round and bulging. Dust was panting. “Sorry… really was pent up…” He finally pulled out of Cross and the other collapsed back against the couch, tears running down his face and cum running down his legs. Cross inhaled shakily as Killer leaned over Horror and pressed their teeth together. Cross couldn’t push back. He had no energy.

Finally, he felt tentacles sliding over his body. One wrapped around his waist and he groaned as he was picked up. Nightmare sat Cross on his lap so the other was straddling him. He stroked his cheek, purring. Cross was still holding onto Horror’s hand as Horror cried out, being fucked against the couch by Killer. Dust moved into front of him and prompted Horror to open his mouth.

“Now look what you’ve started…” Nightmare murmured quietly. Horror took Dust’s cock into his throat with a muffled whine. Dust was rubbing the edges of Horror’s head wound. Cross jumped as he felt Nightmare’s hand against his cheek, pulling Cross’ attention back to the darker. His tentacles continued to slip around his body.

They curled around his breasts, giving them a squeeze. Cross let out a weak, shaking noise. He gave Horror’s hand a squeeze before letting go of it. He steadied himself against Nightmare with both hands. His tentacles began to squeeze his inflated belly and Cross let out a loud, shaking moan as the cum flowed down his thighs. He trembled.

He froze up as he felt something and looked up at Nightmare with teary eyes. The darker stared back evenly as he rubbed his cock against Cross’ folds. “You didn’t think you were done, did you? Today’s all about you.” Cross began to cry weakly again before moaning as Nightmare pushed inside of him with a grin. “Happy Birthday, Cross.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on Cross' birthday, but I'm posting it now.


End file.
